Not Alone
by Mariabonita
Summary: Frustrated at her lover's absence, Lisa decides to take matters into her own hands, or will she?


For the record: This story follows the events in _Sleepless_ and _A Costume Party_ , though it might be read as a stand-alone. BTW, intense lemon ahead, be warned

* * *

Lisa was lying in bed beneath a very thin white sheet. It was a rather warm night and reading had proven to be a futile effort at trying to get some sleep. Unlike one year ago, her restlessness wasn't caused by plagued memories, although she could ultimately blame her utter frustration on her former tormentor.

She had been expecting Jackson to join her for dinner that night. Not only had he not shown up, but he hadn't even bothered to call her. Any other day, she might have just brushed it off. However, this date marked their first anniversary or at least the anniversary of their first night together. She was even wearing new red lace lingerie for God sake! In any case, her romantic night was screwed, dinner was cold and ruined, and she was horny as hell.

Angrily Lisa threw the sheet away and cursed Jackson Rippner for the hundredth time that night. Turning on her side, she became aware of their picture by the nightstand. It had been taken few months ago, soon after they became official. On Cynthia's insistence, they had joined her and Matt on a full-day tour to Key West. Ultimately, she and Jackson had a really good time in their brief getaway. And Matt, ever the nice guy, offered to take their picture.

Their now mutual friends remained blissfully unaware of how the two of them had actually met. Her father wouldn't push the issue of her current romantic status, and being in a relationship himself for the first time in years, Joe was happily distracted. Lisa even wondered if Jackson might have had something to do with the sudden appearance of Annette in her father's life, but he swore it was not his doing.

Lisa's resolve to stay mad at Jackson started failing as she remembered their special moments together, over the past year. The fun they had had together, the passionate nights they shared. At the moment, she found herself craving him. She had missed that sneaky devil during his two-week absence and the anticipation was killing her.

" _If only he was here"_

Closing her eyes, Lisa let her mind wander, bringing out her most urgent desire, her body lying open. She took her nightie off and slipped off her red lace thong. Raising her hands to her breasts she started running her fingertips over her nipples, just like Jackson would when he was teasing her. Her right hand sneaked down, fingers sliding into her folds, her legs moving apart. Lisa drew the finger out slowly and then pushed it back in, pinching on her nipples with her other hand.

' _I should say something now'_ Jackson thought guiltily, standing by the doorway, careful not to make any noise. He was rock hard inside his suit pants at the sight of her, nude and unaware of him. He was sure Lisa would see him standing there at any minute, but she was too engulfed in her pleasure.

When her finger withdrew completely and she touched her clitoris, Jackson started stripping silently, never removing his eyes from the arousing display before them. Her head rolled from side to side on the pillow as she increased the pace, thrusting her fingers harder into her wetness, calling out his name as she imagined his rough thrusts inside her.

Lost in sensation as she was, Lisa didn't register the fingers that moved down her arm, until they laced with her own fingers and pushed her hand away. She barely had time to open her eyes to see Jackson lowering his head between her thighs

"Oh my God Jack!"

Lisa yelped as Jackson's mouth descended where her need for him was the greatest, but at the first pressure of his tongue on her hyper- sensitized flesh, her breath caught in her mouth. Starting at the bottom, Jackson slowly dragged his tongue up to her clit, pressing hard, moving in deep, slow circles. After a minute, he brought his lips into play, sucking her clit between them and rolling it softly.

"JacksonJacksonJackson!"

He slid two fingers into her drenched core, twirling them, pressing them against her g-spot, faster and harder, eliciting cries that grew in passion with the ever-increasing pressure of his digits. Lisa clutched at him, thrashing wildly under his mouth, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

"So close, so close, please Jackson"

Since Jackson decided she could take some more, his tongue moved down, pushing its way inside her as far as possible, fingers taking their place on her clit, continuing the sweet torture that his mouth had started.

"Jack!" Lisa gasped. She could feel her body nearing the brink each time his tongue stroked into her. Sensing the urgency in her voice, Jackson pulled his tongue from inside her, returning to licking and suckling her clit, raising his speed slightly.

Within minutes, her whole body went stiff, her orgasm building from deep within. Her hips arched, lifting high above the bed and yet, Jackson wouldn't lift his mouth from Lisa's core, and just kept lapping. She tried to scramble back on the bed, but his hold on her thighs was too strong. Not only he wouldn't let go, but he spread her thighs even wider. Jackson kept his mouth busy on Lisa, until she felt a second orgasm hit even before the first one was over.

"God, Jack! I can't..." she screamed, her voice raw and almost primal.

"Can't what, Leese?" he asked, his voice muffled because of his location.

"I can't stand it, Jackson… please. I'm going to come again!" She no longer cared how desperate she sounded.

Jackson chose that moment to go wild… He clasped his lips on her clit, making growling, humming noises against it while he finger-fucked Lisa, faster and harder until she was howling and writhing on the bed, quaking and shuddering from a thunderous third climax.

He crawled up her body and swallowed her cries with a ravenous kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth, sharing her essence with her. She was still shaking from the aftershocks, but Jackson wouldn't give her time to recover, that much was clear as he trailed nibbling and sucking kisses down her neck and to her breasts.

"Jack, what the…?"

"Couldn't take my eyes off of you… the look on your face, so intense…" His full lips pulled insistently on the nipple, while his hands went around her back, moving down to her buttocks "…your hands on your body… your voice calling out to me… I couldn't stand it"

Jackson was sucking hard on her sensitive nub. The pressure of his lips and tongue sent electric sparks to the tips of her toes and the top of her head. Before Lisa could process what was happening, Jackson had pulled her legs up and rammed himself in to the root. Her eyes flew open and her still-orgasmic core clenched hard around him. Lisa bucked so hard that he had to wrap both arms tightly around her to hang on. Utterly elated at the feel of her, her legs on his waist, her nails clawing on his back, her heart against his; he bit into her neck, nipping the flesh at the nape.

"Oh Jack!"

"Can you feel that, Leese? Can you feel me inside you?" He couldn't tell whether he had spoken aloud until she replied.

"Yes..."

He had her screaming all over again, dominating her movements and throwing her into a fire he just stroked higher and higher. A fourth climax started to build. Lisa was twitching and writhing in his arms as Jackson slammed deeper and deeper inside, making the pleasure grow even more, until finally he felt her clasp around him, and the heat of her called to his own, drawing it forcefully from him so that he came long and hard inside her.

They lay there for a good ten minutes, passed out from pleasure and exhaustion. Lisa was the last to regain consciousness from the feel of Jackson, nuzzling her breasts. Tenderly, she brushed a strand of hair from his sweaty forehead.

"Hi, Leese," he whispered, lifting up to his elbows before lowering his lips to hers, but she slapped his shoulder, remembering she was still kinda, sorta, mad at him.

"What the hell was that for?!" He cried out, blinking his piercing blue eyes at Lisa, who attempted to squirm out of his grasp, frowning.

"You're late!" She snapped back "I had plans for us tonight, you know? I even made dinner"

"Dear, I'd claim to be terribly sorry, had I not been treated to such a sexy show" he smirked half serious-half joking, earning himself a second slap on the shoulder from his blushing lover, though this one was actually playful. Reassured by the small smile her lips had settled into, Jackson continued.

"Let me explain, Leese" he stood and reached for the slacks he had discarded on the floor "Look, my phone ran out of battery and my flight got delayed. Oh, and by the way… I got you a little something" He paused before sitting on the bed next to her, pulling out something from the pocket.

Lisa brought herself into a sitting position and reached for the postcard he handed to her, looking at it curiously. It was a Champs Elysees postcard.

"You got me a postcard from your trip?"

"That's not the actual gift! It's a clue, silly!" Jackson let out a soft laugh, before he held her hand in his. "Tomorrow night, you and I are flying to La Ville Lumière ma cherie"

He deeply enjoyed the look of utter disbelief on her beautiful face, which turned into utter joy as her sparkling green eyes went wide with wonder, before she launched herself into Jackson's lap, planting small kisses over his jaw.

"Happy Anniversary, Leese"

"I love you Jackson," she said before pulling him in for a deep long kiss.

He put his arms around Lisa, pulling her into his chest, cradling her tenderly "I love you too, Leese" Jackson smiled down at her, and laced his fingers with hers. "So, I take it you're not kicking me out tonight"

"Jack, if you dare leaving, you are a dead man!"

Jackson smiled at that. Knowing this woman he was certain she would keep true to her word. She smiled against his chest, shutting her eyes to let sleep finally claim her. He held her close before falling asleep as well, silently thanking the powers that be for a year next to this woman, and secretly praying for more to come.

* * *

TBC? … Who knows?

 _ **Thank you for reading, and reviewing. Hugs**_


End file.
